


Love Finds a Way

by SallyWhite92



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWhite92/pseuds/SallyWhite92
Summary: In a perfect world, you would never be judged for who you love. But that tends to get a little complicated when you scratched up their face as a child.A collection of stories surrounding the relationship of Judy Hopps and Gideon Grey. Some will take place in canon, some will be AUs, of all genres. Come and join in on the fun!





	1. Distance

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy oh boy, here's something i'm pretty excited about. i've started collections before, even collections from tumblr prompts. and here i am doing it again. it's always a really fun thing to do. so if any of you have a prompt for this ship that you would like to me to do, follow me on mama-sally.tumblr.com and i'll try to write one out for you. this first one is from the prompt "things you said with too many miles between us."

“And then he said, ‘what does it matter to you, fluff face?’ Oh, I wish you could have been there, Nick was so mad!” Judy giggles as she lays back on her bed, phone to her ear, remembering the confrontation between her partner and the perp from just a few days ago.  
  
From the other side she hears her boyfriend chuckle, a deep, guttural sound that’s always soothed her. She can perfectly picture how he must look right now, blue eyes soft and tail swishing gently as he listens to her. “I wish so, too. Nick gets purty funny when he’s flustered.”  
  
They both laugh for a few moments more before the line goes quiet, just listening to each other’s breathing. She bites her lip and closes her eyes, a wave of loneliness crashing over her. “I miss you.”  
  
She hears him sigh softly. “I miss ya, too, darlin’.”  
  
“When do you think you can come up?”  
  
“Prob’ly in a few weeks. I should have enough saved up by then.”  
  
She huffs with impatience, opening her eyes to stare at her ceiling. “If you moved up here with me–”  
  
“Jude, we’ve talked ‘bout it–”  
  
“Just hear me out–”  
  
“Judy.” His tone stops her. “I’m jus’ not ready yet. I got a good think goin’ with folks here, they’re finally warmin’ up ta me.”  
  
“I know, I know.” She sighs again as she rolls onto her side, curling into herself. “I just…I miss you so much. It doesn’t feel fair…”  
  
“And it ain’t. We’ll get there, darlin’, don’tchu worry.”  
  
She nods and hums softly. It’s quiet again for a bit before she speaks up. “Hey Gid?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“…I love you.”  
  
His sound of suprise is endearing by this point. It’s not the first time she’s said it, but he still makes the sound every time she does, like he can’t believe she’s saying it to him. She hears him take in a deep breath, to compose himself most likely. “I love you, too, Judy. So much.” She can hear the emotion in his voice and it makes her feel warm.  
  
“A few weeks, right? Then you’ll be here?”  
  
“Definitely. It’s a promise.”  
  
“Good.”


	2. Shelter from the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this little drabble came from the prompt "seeking shelter" on tumblr. it was really fun to write, it's something i've had in my head for a long while now honestly. as you read this I suggest listening to "Between the Raindrops" by Lifehouse ft. Natasha Bedingfield. it just helps to set the mood.

“Why is it that whenever you tag along, somethin’ goes wrong?”  
  
Gideon looked over at his bunny companion, reaching up to brush his sopping wet bangs out of his face. They were currently huddled under a tree, trying and failing to take shelter from the storm that was raining down heavily on them.  
  
Judy shivered as a loud clap of thunder shook the earth beneath them, her ears folding down on her back. “The first time was your own fault, you’re the one who left me in the kitchen.”  
  
“How was I supposed ta know you’d burn cookin’ noodles.”  
  
“I know my sister warned you–”  
  
“I thought she was exaggeratin’.”  
  
“Angelica doesn’t lie when it comes to me.”  
  
“Fair ‘nough.” He was the one to shiver this time as the wind chilled his bones. At this rate they were gonna catch something awful before they found a way out of there. These darned summer storms.  
  
“Hey, Gid, look!” She tugged on his arm and pointed, her ears standing up again. “A rainbow! Maybe the storm will let up soon!”  
  
He squinted up at where she was pointing. Sure enough, there was a patch of sky that wasn’t covered by clouds where a rainbow was forming. It sure was pretty. But it looked like it was about to be covered up again. “Don’t count yer frog eggs b’fore they hatch, Jude.” He turned his head to look at her and started when he noticed her starting to unbutton her shirt. “J-Judy! Wh-what’re ya doin’??”  
  
She didn’t answer him, instead finished unbuttoning her shirt and sliding it off of her. She was wearing a white tank top underneath that really didn’t leave much left to the imagination, doing terrible things to his mind and his heart. She held it above her head and glanced over at him. “We can’t just stand here forever. I’m gonna see if I can make a break for your truck.”  
  
“It’s parked three miles away!”  
  
“It’s better than just standing here!”  
  
He groaned and wiped his paw over his face. “Fine, fine.” He unbuttoned his own shirt, which he didn’t have anything under. He held it above his head and gave her a firm look. “But yer not goin’ alone.”  
  
She grinned up at him. “Fine.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Last one to the truck is a rotten frog egg!” She started sprinting out into the rain, making him panic.  
  
“Jude, wait!” He jogged after her, never having been one for running. It didn’t take long before he was out of breath and he cursed himself silently for his lifestyle and diet choices. Maybe he should lay off the cookies…  
  
He bent over, one paw on his knee as the other held the shirt above him to no avail, trying to catch his breath. He was sure there was no catching up to her now, she was probably half-way to the truck by now. Her and her stupid endurance…stupid long, lean legs…stupid Gideon. He huffed unhappily at himself.  
  
Suddenly a gray paw was in his line of vision, making him look up. Judy was grinning at him, her other paw still holding her shirt above her thought not offering much protection. “Need a paw?”  
  
“Jus’ a new body, really.” He stood up straight, still huffing and puffing a bit.   
  
“I think the one you have is just fine,” she said honestly, the insides of her ears turning pink.  
  
For a few moments he just stared at her, feeling his own ears getting hot. He couldn’t believe she had just said that! “Uh…thanks.”  
  
“I mean it.” She looked up at him, her eyes firm. “I like you just the way you are, Gideon Grey. So don’t you dare change.”  
  
Something inside him twisted. It was probably his heart. Without thinking he reached out to grab her shoulders, his shirt falling to the ground, forgotten. He pulled her to him in a tight hug, letting his head hang over her shoulder so she wouldn’t see the expression on his face. He wasn’t even sure he would be able to explain it.  
  
To his surprise she hugged him back, her shirt also falling onto the ground. They just held each other like that for a bit, the rain still falling down around them, soaking them to the bone. But neither could find it in them to care.  
  
He pulled away slowly to thank her and was struck by the look in her violet eyes. Warm, tender, sincere…and a burning longing that left a lump in his throat. Once again he didn’t think as he pulled her towards him again, this time towards his face. And his heart skipped a beat when he noticed that she was leaning up, tilting her head to meet his.  
  
They both jumped apart when they heard a horn blaring at them. A car stopped by them and the window rolled down. Old Sheriff Goatsby peered out at them. “Judy Hopps? And…is that Gideon Grey? What’re y’all doin’ out in the storm?”  
  
“We went for a walk and we got stuck,” the bunny told the billy goat, bending down to snatch both of their shirts off the ground. Gideon did his best to not stare at her ass when she did. “Gid’s truck is down the road, think you could give us a lift?”  
  
“I guess so.” Goatsby looked like he didn’t believe them but unlocked his doors. “Hop in.”  
  
Judy handed him his shirt with a sly smile. “We’ll continue this later,” she whispered before skipping over to the sheriff’s car.  
  
Gideon gulped before following her. Oh boy, he sure had his paws full with this one.  
  
And he sure wasn’t complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yes i just made a blantant Great Gatsby reference. because I can and i'm a brat. XD


	3. Healing Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but i really love how this one turned out because i think it's both adorable and sensual. and writing sensual stuff is so much fun man. this one came from the promps "a kiss of relief" and "tending an injury."

“Yer lucky ya didn’t get hurt more.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Ya gotta learn ta be less reckless, Jude.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Judy watched the fox in front of her huff as he continued to wrap up her calf, only stopping when she winced, his blue eyes flying up to her face. She waved off his concern. “I’m okay, it just hurts a little.”  
  
“Ya shoulda gone to the hospital,” Gideon grumbled, finishing wrapping her calf and moving to put ointment on her arm.  
  
“I’m not hurt that bad. And I’m still paying the bills from my last hospital visit, I can’t afford to pay two.” She watched as he tenderly wrapped the bandage around her forearm, his big paws making her look and feel even smaller.  
  
He noticed and glanced up at her, his expression drawn tight. “Yer lucky I know how ta take o’ stuff like this.”  
  
“I know. That’s why I asked Nick to bring me here.” She reached up her other paw to touch his cheek. “I knew you would take care of me.”  
  
He held her paw in his, pulling it off his cheek so he could press a fierce kiss to her palm. He looked at her, his eyes dark with worry…and another emotion that made her throat feel tight and her heart speed up. “Gid–”  
  
He didn’t give her a chance to finish, as he leaned up and pressed his lips to hers, his other paw cupping the back of her head. She was startled for just a moment before she kissed back, both paws moving to cup his cheeks. Soon she was in his lap, their mouths moving together as silent promises were exchanged in that moment.  
  
_I’ll be more careful, I promise._  
  
_I’ll always take care of you._  
  
_I’m sorry._  
  
_I know._  
  
“Gid,” she moaned out as his lips traveled all over her face, pressing tender kisses to her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, before going back to her lips. Her paws gripped his shirt collar as his cupped her face tenderly, making her feel so small and so, so safe.  
  
“I need you ta be okay,” he groaned into her mouth, paws traveling down her neck and over her shoulders to rest on her hips.  
  
“I’m okay, I promise,” she gasped as he nipped at her bottom lip. “Gid–”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
She started, her violet eyes going wide as she stared into intense blues. She had known how he felt for awhile now, she just wasn’t sure if he would ever say it. And now he had. She smiled and kissed him again, her lips moving furiously over his, tiny tongue darting out to taste him. She only stopped when he started panting and his grip on her hips became tight.  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
They were kissing again, moving towards his room, and she found herself giggling as he growled playfully against her neck.  
  
She was late to work the next morning and Nick teased her for the next week, but it was worth it.


	4. Bite Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is the reason this collection is rated M. it's smut. i tried to keep it as non-graphic as possible, but it is smut. so this is your warning, if smut isn't your thing then well i'm sorry. this is also all BarronPuddinPaws fault for taunting me with smut ideas. go blame him. XD this is based off of the prompt "a love bite."

It didn’t take too long for Gideon to learn that when they were in the bedroom, Judy preferred a little more aggression than he was used to showing. She didn’t want him to hurt her, heck no, she just…preferred when he was a little more…dominant.  
  
But some of the things she wanted him to do worried him, because these were things that could actually hurt her if anything went wrong.  
  
“Bite me.”  
  
Like that.  
  
Gideon pulled away from her, looking down at her with a long sigh. “Darlin’, I love you, but I ain’t doin’ that.”  
  
Judy looked up at him, violet eyes determined, and he knew this would not be an easy fight. “Why not? It’s instinct for you, right?”  
  
“Well, yeah, but–”  
  
“Foxes do it when they’re mating, right?”  
  
“Yes, but–”  
  
“But what?”  
  
He let out a frustrated sigh as he sat back on the bed, rubbing a paw over his face. “It’s safer with two foxes. Vixens tend ta have thicker fur, so their skin is more protected. And they have wider necks.”   
  
She sat up, crossing her arms over her naked chest. “So?”  
  
“So, if I bit ya and I’m not careful, I could easily hurt ya, Jude. And that’s the last thing ya want when we’re…ya know.”  
  
“Having sex.” She tilted her head at him, smirking as his ears turned red. “I can handle it, you know. I’m not just some token bunny.”  
  
“Yeah, but you are still a bunny,” he reminded her. “And I’m a fox. And I’ve hurt you b’fore.”  
  
“When we were nine!” She rolled her eyes. “Gid, that was 15 years ago, we’ve talked about this. I don’t hold it against you.”  
  
“But you still have the scars.” He raised a paw to brush the back of his fingers over her left cheek, where he knew the scars from when he scratched her so long ago were.  
  
She smiled and reached up to hold his paw, pressing his palm to her cheek and nuzzling into it. “It’s just a part of you that I can keep with me at all times. I can look at you whenever I want.” She kissed the pad on his paw. “And any other marks you might give me will just be the same thing. I won’t mind.”  
  
Aw hell, she just had to go and say it like that, didn’t she?  
  
He groaned and pulled her to him, rubbing his muzzle all over her ears and face and neck, marking her with his scent. She moaned softly and leaned her head to the side to give him more access. Gideon opened his jaws to run the tips of his fangs over the soft skin there, feeling both her and him tremble as he did so. Very carefully, he bit down, adding a little bit of pressure to the bite.  
  
Her reaction was immediate.  
  
Judy gasped and her arms flew out to cling around his neck, her hips bucking into his. He growled into his hold on her, his paws reaching down to snatch her hips as he ground his pelvis against hers. She shuddered against him, cursing under her breath as she clung to him and _fuck_ it was getting harder for him to keep his head on straight.  
  
_Don’t hurt her don’t hurt her DON’T HURT HER–_  
  
“Gid, please,” she begged him, tugging gently as the fur on the back of his neck. “I need–please!”  
  
He let himself go for once and acted.  
  
Gideon let go of her neck and quickly flipped her onto her stomach, yanking her pants down before reaching around to dip his fingers into her warmth, making her cry out and her back arched. He shoved his pants down and replaced his fingers with himself, gripping her hips before pushing into her.  
  
Judy cried out again, her paws fisting into the sheets on the bed. She panted and looked back at him, her eyes dark with need. “Please!”  
  
“Shhh, I know,” he murmured, leaning forward, pressing his front against her back as he laced their fingers together. He started moving, slowly at first, giving her time to adjust to his size. It didn’t take her long and soon she was begging him to go faster. And he’d be damned if he ever denied her anything.  
  
The pace got faster and her noises got louder, encouraging him to go faster, deeper, give her more, until he could feel himself starting to lose it. One of his paws ran down her chest, over her belly until he reached where they were joined, rubbing right where she needed. And she lost it, hips bucking and voice crying out for him as she came.  
  
Gideon couldn’t help it, he locked his jaws around the back of her neck as he swelled inside of her, locking them together as he came. Judy shuddered and wept with pleasure as he continued to move through their collective releases, only stopping once she went limp. Knowing they were stuck together for at least the next half hour, he rolled them onto their sides and curled up around her, releasing her neck and gently lapping at the area he’d bitten. “You okay?”  
  
She nodded, humming happily as she lazily slid her fingers into the fur of his tail. “More than okay. You?”  
  
He chuckled then groaned as he felt himself release more inside of her. He waited until she was done trembling before speaking. “I’m definitely okay.”  
  
“Good.” She snuggled back into his chest, making him hold her even tighter. “We should do that again.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Mm hm. Many times. Practice makes perfect, after all.”  
  
He laughed softly and kissed her between her ears. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
